roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Wang
Mo Wang is the one-year-old fey child of Lo Wang and the Lady of the Lake. He was born on Sarenith 20th, 1KE. Description Mo Wang is a green-skinned child who radiates blue light. Standing at 3'9", he has been growing very rapidly and already appears to be six years old. He has pointed ears and wears white monk's robes with blue trim. He has no body hair whatsoever, and appears to be fairly muscular. He usually travels with a book in hand. Personality Mo Wang is usually polite, tactful, and well-mannered. He is talkative and tends to enjoys the company of adults, though he doesn't generally like spending much time with other children. His glow is a strong indicator of his comfort with a situation, with frustration making him glow even brighter. He is usually polite enough to avoid mentioning anything the first few times someone frustrates him, but he does politely explain the cause of his annoyance when repeatedly annoyed in the same way by someone. In general, he prefers to meditate through problems rather than act out in frustration. Behavior Mo Wang is extremely precocious, and is already smarter, wiser and more charismatic than the average person. Mo Wang seems to have an intuitive understanding of nature, and through persistent study, he is now more knowledgeable than most on matters of geography and the local area. Mo Wang doesn't sleep, never asks for food or water, and usually seems to eat very little. When playing and exercising, he seems to be extremely energetic. He is surprisingly comfortable in the dark. Mo Wang tends to spend a lot of his time in The Scaled Fist dojo, where he meditates, practices Dragon Style, and spars against adults under the guidance of Lo Wang and Kin Shi. Mo Wang also practices fighting and using weapons when he trains under Alvir. He has already demonstrated proficiency with most simple weapons. Mo Wang occasionally goes swimming in the Wayland lake, and likes to practice parkour around Castle Den, to the great frustration of both Ovrul and the castle guards. Through the first six months of his life, his glow was about as bright as a candle. However, when other children made fun of his green skin and hairlessness, his blue glow would intensify to the brightness of a torch. During meditation, his blue glow would fade away. At present, his glow is barely visible even at night, and it disappears completely when Mo Wang is deep in meditation. His glow can be seen to brighten when adults treat him like a child. Relationships Lo Wang spends most of his free time with Mo Wang, and tries to include him in training at the The Dragon's Fist when Mo Wang is interested. Lo Wang guides Mo Wang in the teachings of Irori, and encourages him to achieve self-perfection, both of body and mind. Lo Wang has taught Mo Wang to stay with a trustworthy adult at all times, and out of respect for his father, Mo Wang goes along this with although he feels it is unnecessary. When Lo Wang is out of town, Artemis and Kin Shi alternate as Mo Wang's guardians, depending on who is available. Artemis often asks Mo Wang what he has been meditating on lately, and helps Mo Wang to think about how decisions impact people's lives. Kin Shi meditates with Mo Wang on the importance of understanding when and why to fight, so that Mo Wang's mind can guide his body, and not the other way around. Mo Wang occasionally visits Magnus and Nendir. When visiting Magnus, he plays with Scruffy while he learns about geography and the local area. When visiting Nendir, he is usually fascinated to learn about magic and the planes. Nendir and Mo Wang occasionally go to the Wayland library to indulge in Mo Wang's curiosities. Category:Alternate characters Category:Uncertain race